A Fairytale Sequel
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Well you wanted it so i stayed up for two hours and wrote it. The Sequel to Fairytale ending. The Birth announcement and thank you CapriceAnn HedicanKocur for the idea. Please RnR. Also there are pics available so email me if you want. TY


Washington Post 

A Fairytale Sequel

By The Truth Writer

Many of my dedicated readers remember my story some month's ago about a military couple that had the story that usually could only be found in the Disney files. After getting many letters about the column I've decided to write a follow up on the couple.

In my closing paragraph to a, Fairytale Ending I told my readers that Harm and Mac were expecting a baby girl. Well I am glad to report that on April 16, 2001 they welcomed a baby girl in to their close-knit military family. Know I'm not going to tell you this precious little girls name until I tell you THIS story.

After a little bit of prodding by me I finally got Harm and Mac to tell me the trip through Mac's pregnancy. The couple was reaching their first year anniversary okay so maybe they were just a month or two into the marriage, when Mac thought something might be coming. Mac remembers the day clearly when she found out that she was pregnant. Harm was out doing an investigation on a carrier and Mac was finishing up her fifth time in the bathroom when she finally decided to get a home pregnancy test. When she got home and took the test she couldn't believe the results. "I was in such a state of shock at the results that I actually went out and bought two more tests. Of course those both came up positive too." Mac was laughing so hard at how it all ridiculously sounded that she actually laughed me right over my chair. Yes I fell out of my chair because I was laughing so hard.

Anyway Mac had only a few hours to go until Harm got home and she began to plan the surprise that he would never forget. "I remember coming home and the whole house had baby's breath scattered through out. I thought it was quite strange since I know Mac loves roses, but I just ignored them. As I walked further into the house I found a banner hanging above the stairwell saying, 'Welcome home DADDY!' and they were in capital letters. Apparently interviewing all the men and women on the Patrick Henry had confused my brain and I still hadn't made any connection. Mac stood at the top of the stairs and I said 'Baby there's something wrong with the banner.'" Harm's idiocy to all the clues had surprised Mac and she began to wonder how they ever solved cases. She greeted with a hello kiss and then told him that nothing was wrong with the banner and that it was right. "Harm your going to be a daddy," were Mac's words before a loud thud was heard and Harm was lying on the floor. He had fainted. My uncle still doesn't let Harm live that story down.

Mac confided in me that having a baby of Hers and Harm's was something she wanted from just in those first few seconds they first met. She would secretly dream at night what their child would look like and in her free time pick out names. "But now that it's actually happened I'm even more ecstatic and more insane. Harm doesn't know how to handle me," Mac said with a smile on her face that made her glow brighter then the sun I was trying to block out with my sunglasses.

Although Mac was reluctant in telling me if she had any cravings, morning sickness, or how it felt to be getting bigger I found the perfect person to tell me all this, Harm. "Mac was three months along and I kept waiting to hear her barfing into the toilet, but instead I heard the word pickles." Mac's cravings were for pickles. Just pickles no ice cream or peanut butter, just pickles at anytime of the day. If anyone knows a Marine they know that we Marines eat a lot and anytime of the day. This of course didn't miss Mac during her pregnancy. Harm has told me that she tried to cut back on all the sweets, junk food, and burgers. But it was the toughest part of her life. "She just kept reminding herself that everything she ate was making the baby," Harm said as I noticed a strange smile creep onto his face. I knew that he was thinking about those memories.

As Mac grew bigger Harm and Mac almost practiced religiously taking pictures to document each day. This is just one of them. When they began to talk about when their little girl first kicked it turned into a small argument. But after about fifteen minutes of bickering they were able to finally decide where they first felt it. "We were sitting on one of those swinging benches out in my grandmother's back porch when it happened. I had my hands wrapped around Mac's stomach and was caressing it when our little girl kicked me."

"I looked up at him and said, 'We made that.' I honestly think that that was the second most proudest moment in his life."

The thing I remember most about their story was not the good times but mainly the decorating times. Mac and Harm had decided after finding out that the baby was a girl to paint a rose garden in the nursery. Well painting it went without a hitch the real problem was the furniture. Harm being the man he was decided that he didn't need any help building the crib; well that was honestly a bad idea. His first attempt at putting the princess crib together resulted in a few choice curse words and a broken thumb. The second try well that resulted in buying a new crib since Harm broke the first. Let's just say measure twice and cut once, also make sure you always know how to stitch yourself up. Well the third attempt Harm actually had taken no part in it was all Marine Mac.

In keeping with my honesty to my readers Harm and Mac able to drive the rest of JAG nuts as Mac grew bigger and Harm took more and more pictures. As they due date grew nearer and Mac's maternity leave's line was drawn Harm took one final picture of his beautiful pregnant wife at Jag. And I'm so glad that he's letting me share this picture with my readers.

It was at an annual Naval Ball when it happened. Mac and Harm were dancing when she, "Felt like I peed my pants," those are her own words. Harm was stunned when he realized what had happened. It actually took a Lieutenant and his CO to nock some sense into him. Oh and get him into the car. Mac has informed me that she was in labor for 6 hours and 41 minutes. Was able to scare a few new nurses into quitting and breaking a few fingers Harm's hand. But at around 3:15 am on April 16 Mac gave birth to Nicolette Mackenzie Rabb.

All the stories that I have heard from Harm and Mac's co-workers have led me to one conclusion. That Harm and Mac are the proudest parents ever. "She's our own little ray of sunshine," Harm has told as he held his daughter and fed her.

"It amazes me to see her smile. She's a bundle of fun to have around," Mac said to me as she and Harm softly cooed over their daughter.

To all my readers who have sent me letters asking what happened to that amazingly silly couple here is your answer. This is a true fairytale ending to an amazing beginning. The post and I'm pretty sure my readers send their congratulations to the new parents. But really I want to thank Harm for letting put these great photos in this article.

Now hopefully someday soon I will be able to write again on this couples life when they introduce another little Rabb to the family. Thank you for reading and keep your eyes open for next week's paper where my topic will be, "What Bush is really saying." Good luck Harm and Mac and little Nicolette.


End file.
